Worlds apart, Hearts apeice
by AnimeandBookcrazedgirl
Summary: So I'm at school one day when all of a sudden my world gets thrown in to the darkness! I wake up to find that I'm in the galaxy of Kingdom Hearts and I find out that my friends are scattered across the worlds and I have to find them... Before the organization XIII does first. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh...Don't even bother reading a chapter to my last story, I completely lost faith in that one. And when I lose faith in my stories its over then x.x**

**As I'm sure you've noticed this is a kingdom hearts fanfict! I started day dreaming how it'd be like if me and my friends were in the kingdom Hearts games and I suppose this is how my fanfict is gonna be like. **

**I don't exactly know when this will take place in the Kingdom Hearts game saga but I'm probally including Xeonort. XD I don't know yet!**

**Disclaimer TIIIIIIIIME! I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts...-cue puppy dog eyes-**

It was a same old boring day and the teacher was just droning on and on about the same boring stuff. Several kids had long since drifted off to sleep and even I was thinking of doing the same thing. Tapping a pencil against the top of my desk I considered how much trouble I'd get in for reading a book, if any trouble at all.

Just then, the teacher went down the rows of desk nudging people and calling their names to make them wake up. Many groaned and just slumped back in their chairs or let their heads fall back to the desks.

I turned around in my seat and motioned with my hand to get one of my best friends attention. She didn't even look up, so I had to whisper-yell her name to get her attention.

"Haley! Haley!"

She then turned to look at me, looking like she was half asleep herself.

I whispered,"this class is so boring...I wish it was over."

Haley shrugged her shoulders and we both turned to watch the teacher pass out assignment sheets before turning back to each other.

"Well think about it like this, the days nearly over."

I shook my head in denial, the next class was the last but we had like three hours left before we got out of school. Our classes were block scheduled any way...Most of them were. I had really only two classes that were just one hour.

The next hour was ticking by slowly as I struggled with the assignment sheet. I never really paid attention to the teacher's lectures, it was just so boring! My teacher for this class was a science teacher and I usually had fun in science but this teacher just made it so not fun.

A boy's voice tried to catch my attention but I ignored it, after a few seconds the voice calling my name grew louder and closer and in my peripheral vision I saw a boy standing beside me, he was calling my name with out stopping for breath. Looking back down I rolled my eyes and pretended I was hard at work looking up definitions for the words on my assignment sheet.

I felt the boy lean in much rather then heard it and my body tensed. The boy yelled right in my ear! Litterally.

Jumping in my seat I sent a glare to the boy,"Justin what the heck was that about?!"

The boy only grinned and burst in to laughter which only served to make me more furious then I already was. I'm like everyone else after all. If I say something I want the other person to be mad too.

Anger churned inside of me and I wanted nothing more then to tell Justin off. But I left it as it was and tried my best to get to work instead of rising to their taunts. Then all of a sudden...The anger diminished as I felt the darkness inside my head. With a wince I closed my eyes and tried to push away the darkness but it refused to budge. It was so strong this time...

I guess I should explain. You see I had this darkness ever since a year or two ago, I'm not exactly sure why it happened but it happened on a day I was particularly depressed. I suppose it had always been there and it was waiting for a time to catch me. Of course the perfect time would be when I was at my weakest.

"Chelsea! Are you listening?"

Blinking several times I looked up as the darkness retreated. The teacher, was staring at me along with half of the class. I gulped nervously and somehow managed a small smile on my face.

"Yes, ..."

"What was the answer to this question then?"

My brain was scrambled but I tried desperately to remember what had been on about then I remembered the question we had just been on. As I answered the question I slumped in my seat a little.

There were snickers all around me and my eyes traveled the room looking for the source of the clown fest. I abrubtly sighed as I realize there had been snickers because two of the lazziest people in the class room were asleep and snoring. How I missed the loud snoring was beyond me.

My hazel orbs traveled to the clock as I pleaded in my mind that it be time to go. And I was happy to say that we had roughly twenty minutes left. Turning back to the front of the room I watched a video play on the smart board. A smart board was kind of a huge board where you could write on, show videos...But you had to connect a computer to it to do all that.

Pulling at a strand of my bright red hair I sighed as I resisted the urge to twirl my hair around one finger. It was a bad habit of mine, one I was doing my hardest to break.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class and there were hoots and hollers all around the room as kids shoved past each other to escape this room. Walking over to Haley I stopped by her desk and waited for her to pack up her stuff before we walked out of the room.

We didn't walk even a few seconds before Haley's boyfriend appeared seemingly out of thin air from the front of us, he snaked his hand around Haley's waist and they walked off. Haley waved her hand bye over one shoulder then turned back to her boyfriend.

Walking on I deftly avoided everyone I could have made contact with. It was pretty east actually and I stopped in a daze as it occurred to me that these people were avoiding me on purpose. Like I was some sort of plague.

With a shake of my head I refused to deal with this right now, not like there was really anything I could do. But I continued on to class with little incident besides the fact that every one was avoiding me.

The next class was English and from my Science class it was pretty easy to get to. The English Class was on the same second floor and you merely had to turn down a hall way at one of the ends of the hall way, and it was the last room on the right. Pretty easy right?

Hesitating just a split second before entering the class room I looked both ways down the hall way. I had a feeling that soon, my life would change forever. But maybe I was overthinking things, after all I've always wanted to go on an adventure!

Once in the class room the class seemed to pass by quickly and Mrs. Montgomery; my english teacher, made us look up in our books the definitions to words up on the white board. It was for our bell ringer, which we did every morning. The whole class had burst in to sound and it just grew louder with the increasing minute, you could tell from the look Mrs. Montgomery had that the class was getting on her nerves already. Finally as the teacher tried to finish taking roll she lost her temper.

"Okay! Thats it! I'm done!" And true to her word she walked quickly over to a table set in the middle of the room and picked up a small stack of papers. Going to each group of students Mrs. Montgomery set down four to five sheets of paper at the group, letting the students pass it to the others of their group.

There were boos and people saying 'No' all around the room but Mrs. Montgomery acted as if she didn't hear and a couple of people threw their papers on to the floor but Mrs. Montgomery stopped that by saying:

"If anyone in here refuses to work, they will get a write up!" She had a loud voice but I loved her, don't ask me why because even I don't know.

Opening my english note book and grabbing a number two pencil I set to work on our new assignment. I caught snippets of conversation around me despite doing my best to work on my work. But the conversations weren't what was catching my attention, something else was. I couldn't for the life of me grasp just what this something was.

Shrugging off the unease I set off again to work on my english assignment. It was mostly easy stuff, well easy for me anyway.

Placing my pencil beside the notebook sitting on my desk, I cast a glance around the room. There was still people doing their work but quite a few had already finished and was talking. So I looked towards Mrs. Montgomery and noticed that she was muttering to herself about 'ungreatful chaps' and 'they want to test me'.

It seemed we didn't have any thing to do that day in class except our assignment and it took most of the class over fifty minutes just to finish the front side. Don't ask why it was taking them so long, it took me merely twenty minutes to finish both sides... Not that I'm bragging or anything!

Now that I was bored I just had to listen to the kids in my group and they were talking about weed and pot and such... I merely rolled my eyes in disgust.

Unzipping the zipper on the main part of my book sack I pulled out one of my reading books that was titled The Vespertine. It was one of my favorite books of all time, merely because of the victorian romance... I sighed in content as I read through my favorite parts. And the romance also brought to mind some one special to me...

Before thoughts could take shape in my mind however, the bell rang, signaling the end to a very long day. Kids flooded in to the the hall like a tidal wave coming in to shore, except in this case kids were flooding to outside.

Unable to walk out yet because of the kids crowding the door way I waited for the people to move. And waited...

And waited...

Just when I thought I'd have to push through the throng of students the crowd in the door way and in the hall way thinned to a couple of students at a time.

Decending the steps I took careful care to cling close to the wall, knowing that I would fall off if not careful. Letting go of the wall I figured I'd be okay just because it was only three to four steps left but I was wrong. My right foot caught the second to the last step and I probably would have fell and hit my head but I caught myself just in time by falling on to my other foot and balancing on that foot.

"Geez...I'm such a klutz!" I frowned and prodded my right foot first before moving to my left foot to make sure they weren't injured in any way.

Then judging that my feet weren't injured I moved on down another small set of steps and out of the door, happy to be out of the hell hole masked as school.

Looking up I saw the tell-tale blinding white of my grandmother's vehicle and I rushed towards it, doing my best not to run.

**I hope this is an excellent chapter! **

**It may be slightly boring this first chapter but it was mainly to introduce a couple of people but I'm introducing others soon, a couple next chapter then a very special one later on ;3**

**So...Read and Review! :D**

**Oh...And I will take constructive critisism unless it borders on rudeness or plain meanness e.e**


	2. Roses Are Red

**ANNNNND...HERE I AM! I miraculously didn't lose faith in this story, all because of that awesome review. x3**

**I have had an awesome Kingdom Hearts Dream last night and I plan on working it in to this chapter somehow...And if not in this chapter then in one of the next chapters!**

**I'm also gonna try to be more descriptive and make my chappies longer!**

**SOOOO DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly-puppy face- **

**Oh...And in the last chapter I talked about The Vespertine for a little bit. I don't own that book either D:**

**ON TO THE STORY...**

All tangled in my sheets I was trapped within a dream, I met this spiky brown haired boy whom I shouldn't have known. 'Except in a game...' was my thought.

This was Sora, and he wore the same black clothes as from the second Kingdom Hearts Game yet the strangest thing was his keyblade. It wasn't the same kingdom key that everyone knew. No it was something else, a darker and more evil looking keyblade.

For a second there Sora looked like his same cheerful and happy self then everything darkened and I couldn't see past the pitch black darkness. After several minutes of wandering in the darkness it finally lightened to where I could at least see a few steps in front of me. But what I saw made me cry out as the presence of Sora registered but something was wrong here...Very wrong. This wasn't the happy and cheerful Sora everyone had known and loved, he was darker and more evil and he was using his keyblade to turn innocent people in to heartless.

I knew this was a dream but it felt so real, I didn't care that this wasn't a dream. I had to stop Sora!

"Sora! Stop this!" Running over to Sora I stood in front of somebody and when I noticed who it was, it made me sick to my stomach.

It was Aerith! She was terrified and her pink clothes were in shreds, her boots were torn to pieces and her hands were clasped together so tight I feared that she would never let go.

I turned back to Sora just as he held his dark keyblade up high, closing my eyes I knew that he would turn me in to a heartless. It would be the end of me but at least I could save somebody, at least I could save Aerith!

Only...The blow never came. Even with my eyes closed I could notice this intense light and so I opened my eyes and had to let them adjust to this light that seemed to be pouring from my body. I didn't know what was going on but I knew one thing: Sora's keyblade never touched me. Sora couldn't even get his keyblade near me, it was like the light refused entrance from Sora's keyblade. Wich was a good thing I suppose because I didn't want Sora to turn me in to a heartless! Despite knowing this was a dream...

I was feeling light headed and a voice was calling my name. I knew without a doubt that I was waking up, but I didn't want to! I wanted to know what was going on, why Sora was turning people in to heartless, I wanted to ask Aerith why he was doing this, and the most important question of all...

What was this light pouring from my body?

With a gasp and a jerk my eyes were now open. It was true. My grandma had been calling my name for probably the last few minutes.

Stumbling out of bed I staggered in to the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. Stirring the coffee I thought about getting back in to bed and never getting up again. However I knew I couldn't do this especially since I had school. Stopping my stirring I thought back to the dream I had last night, it was really weird and it felt so real...

I was only shaken out of my reverie when a bit of the coffee splashed on to my hand. Hissing in pain I drew back from the coffee and ripped a piece of paper towel from the roll of paper towels.

"Are you okay Chelsea?" My grandma named Sherry called from the dining room.

Looking in to the dining room I, not so sleepily noted my grandma seated on one of the chairs looking at me with concern. I shook my head and took my coffee in to the living room, throwing the paper towel into the trash can on the way.

Turning the TV on I waited for my coffee to cool for a few minute before I sipped it. Watching the TV I thought back to last night and wondered about that dream, it was certainly different no doubting that.

Shaking my head and trying to free my mind from the cob webs of last night I did my best to be stuck in the here and now instead of what happened last night...Or in my dream anyway.

Rocking in a rocking chair I turned decisions in my mind about what I should wear today and after several minutes I finally decided on a regular blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans with butterfly pockets. Grabbing those clothes from the utility room I trudged back to the living room and locked the door. Dressing I sighed as the TV read"BREAKING NEWS". It was the same old thing for the past few days, same old day, different crime... It was about that bombing that occured last week or so. I just couldn't fathom why some idiot would do a thing like that. I mean seriously?

I threw my night clothes in a waste basket and went to go back to the living room when I caught sight of the time. It was only 6:30...I had thirty minutes to get ready to go to school. And so I ran around, throwing my school stuff together, eating, brushing my hair and teeth and finally I was ready. I threw my book sack on to my back and walked in to the dining room with a minimum of ten minutes left.

Me and my grandma sat there and watched country videos for a few minutes, until at least 7:05. But I never noticed until my grandma pointed out the time to me. I sighed, threw on my book sack and went to unlock the door. As I did I looked out in to the unforgiving winter. It was cold this morning and undoubtedly would be for the rest of the day, something was different today yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

So...We walked out and stepped in to my grandma's car. The ride to school took all of ten to fifteen minutes at the most, but for most of it I was trying to go back to sleep which my grandma noticed almost instantly.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to go to bed early."

"I'm not sleepy!"

I was practically pouting but my grandma wouldn't have any of it. She promised that I would be going to bed extra early tonight and I sighed for like the hundreth time in the past couple days. Can you blame me though?

When we finally ended up in front of the school I noticed that there was no body in front of the school and I looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was 7: 19.

It wasn't weird to my grandma that there was nobody in front of the school but I usually saw at least a couple of people there. Shaking my head I stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed my book sack, throwing it on to my back in the process.

I closed the door to the vehicle and walked up to a concrete path going beside a school building, starting along it I noticed a strange light. Fearing the worst I took off down the concrete path and entered the back of the school with in minutes of running and what I saw shocked me beyond belief.

There was a person in a black cloak with a black dread like hair do, he also had a mean look and was staring at Haley. This was Xaldin, from the Kingdom Hearts games!

He started walking to Haley with one single purple lance floating beside him. The lance had a Nobody's crest on the tip and I imagine you could spear someone through with one single stroke... This was what sent me on the run, this was what spurred me in to action.

But the sad thing was I knew I wasn't gonna make it. He was pulling his lance back to spear Haley through and poor terrified Haley was petrified, she wasn't going to dodge.

The next second however I was in front of Haley as the lance was coming at me, for one second I was too far away...Then the next second I was in front of Haley. This was too weird!

But I didn't have time to worry about that because the lance was coming and I wouldn't be able to dodge. I closed my eyes anticipating the incoming blow with dread. Only...It never came.

Opening my eyes I saw this light coming from me and it was nearly too blinding despite the light coming only from me. I saw Xaldin and Haley cover their eyes as the light bit by bit started to die down. When Xaldin uncovered his eyes he noticed the dimming light from me and despite the emotionless face of his I noticed this smugness in his eyes. It chilled me to my very bones and I looked at Haley and saw how terrified she was.

But I didn't get to look at Haley for long because Xaldin grabbed my arm and I was forced to look in to his all too familliar eyes.

A slow grin came to his face and he pushed me in the opposite direction from him and Haley and I growled a bit. But something was wrong...I was sinking!

Looking down I saw a dark portal was opened up around the my feet, panicking I tried to pull my feet out of the portal but the portal refused me that. I was sinking more and more with each second and I looked at Haley with wide panicky eyes and saw that Xaldin had her by the arm.

"Haley! I promise I'll save you!"

"Don't worry about me Chelsea, just get away from here, don't let them catch you!" She was still scared but you saw that she had calmed some and accepted what ever fate that was assigned to her.

And that was it...The darkness had closed over my head and I closed my eyes, falling in to the darkness, not caring much where it took me...

Sun light greeted my weary eyes as I opened them and that wasn't the only thing that greeted them, I only noticed the sight of red roses and the weird smells they gave off before everything darkened again...


	3. Waking up in a strange world

**OMG! My next chapter.*.* Sorry I didn't update the last couple of days! I was having issues but I shall update today! And I noticed that some people may have thought it was weird that a light would protect Chelsea from Sora and Xaldin but have no fear! Because that shall be explained in a later chapter.**

**Also my characters are based mainly off of people in real life(Chelsea, ofcourse would be me! x3). I'm trying to base everyone(with the exception of Kingdom Hearts characters) off of real life as much as possible.**

**I can't think of anything else to say so I guess now would be Disclaimer time. .**

**I tried to buy Kingdom Hearts from its creators but the evil monkey came in and ripped our contract to pieces! SO NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! D:**

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes to bright light, it acompanied my field of vision and I was forced to close my eyes. Then opening them slowly in a squint I peered around at my surroundings, there were blood red roses everywhere and the smells they gave off were so sour my face pinched in distaste. Opening my eyes more I looked around at the concrete walls to each side of me and stared into the sky which was a lovely pink color, I took this to mean that it was sun rise by now. Another thing I noticed was the vegetation...Or not exactly vegetation, but there were vines curling on the concrete walls, snaking along the ground and I was leaning against a tall bush that strangely also held roses.

The roses on either side of my face smelled strangely so I sniffed the myself and instantly the world tilted and grayed. Swaying unstead I clamped a hand over my nose and chatised myself for even thinking about smelling these flowers.

Standing up it took me a couple of tries before I could really get my feet under me. But when I did I glanced around at my surroundings and tried to determine where I was at, I however; knew where we were before I even needed to investigate. It was just this place I was at right now was the only new place. I had played the games myself yet I never stumbled upon this place!

With a hand over my nose I stumbled down the cobbled stone way (did I mention there were stones on the ground?). But even though I held a hand over my nose the smell seemed to find a way in to my body anyway and so with each step my vision turned even grayer and grayer. Swaying and swaying I had to clutch at the concrete walling around me to keep from toppling over to the ground.

I kept running in to dead ends and I was starting to get sick of it, would there ever be an end to this dang maze?!

Not about to give up I drove on, refusing to rethink this whole thing. I just had to get out of the maze before...I...Fainted...

My vision turned even grayer and my world tilted once, twice, and three times before I collapsed against the concrete walling without actually falling. Maybe having my hand against my nose worked to some extent but I was still getting worse and this was evident because of the symptoms I was showing. I vaguely wondered what was wrong with these roses. I wondered why they were giving off scents such as the ones they were giving off now...

Using the concrete wall as support I continued on. It was hard not to collapse and I was barely standing by this point but I did notice one thing: the roses had started to thin out. But this did not help the fact that I was staggering around like a drunk and I couldn't seem to focus my eyes. With bleary thoughts I wondered if perhaps these roses gave off a toxin or a poison that had...worked its way in to my system.

I gulped twice and tried to push these thoughts far into the back of my mind when I made my fatal mistake.

I tripped over a rock and staggered, banging my knee into something in front of me. When I looked up I noticed that it was a gate, but I wouldn't know what lay behind it because as soon as I laid my eyes on the gate...I fell to the ground completely silent as I began to black out.

The only thing I remember is the feeling of being in someones arms...

In and out of consiousness I barely register the feeling of warm liquid sliding down my throat nor do I hardly register the feeling of the soft bed under my back. I only knew in those vague moments that someone was taking care of me...

It was hours later when I woke to bright sun light fullbeam on my closed eye lids and I cracked open my eyes, only to shut them again. The sun light hurt my eyes and it took several seconds before I was fully able to see into the bright sun light.

When I could though, my eyes were opened to a house with walls made of wood, and books piled up everywhere, the floor was also made of concrete and it took me quite a few minutes to realize where I was. But when I did my eyes widened and my heart quickened. This was Merlin's house, in Hollow Bastion!

But if this was truly Merlin's house then that would mean...I really was in the Kingdom Hearts games.

This can't be, was my thought.

Weren't these just games?

I must have been thinking out loud because a male voice responded with,"No this isn't a game, its as real as your world."

My head tossed to the side as I stared wide eyed at the newcomer. His voice was insanely familliar and so was the look that acompanied this voice, the black pants and white shirt with a black jacket over the top fit his look well. He also had black shoes and sorta brown spiky hair, a gun sword was also strapped to his back, all it took was a glance to know who this guy was.

Leon, the ultra cool guy from the Kingdom Hearts games(of course!). He seemed cooler in real life then the games but...Did he just say this world is as real as mine?

I stared at Leon in amazement and shock,"What do you mean this world is as real as mine?!"

He sighed as if exasperated,"Its these worlds not this world. And I mean what I said."

Hearing this I dug both hands in to my eyes willing this nightmare to go away,"This is just a dream...Just a dream...It has to be!"

I whispered this like a mantra and I don't know how but I felt Leon standing there, a few steps away from my bed. He sighed and touched the top of my head and I felt, rather then heard him whisper,"I guess feeling is believing after all."

I slowly uncovered my eyes and turned my head slightly to look at him. It was true...I knew from experience you couldn't feel anything like this in a dream, you certainly couldn't feel when someone touched you. I never had anyway...

It was an odd thing, when one day you thought you knew everything about the world and then you're suddenly thrown into another one. Which forces yourself to question every thing you thought you knew. I was only sixteen and here I thought I knew everything about the world(or worlds?).

I said the only thing that would tumble from my mouth at the moment,"How am I going to get home?"

Leon pulled his hand away from my head and crossed his arms, looking out of the window by my bed appearing deep in though. Then he shook his head and said,"You can't. Your world has been swallowed by the darkness, there's no going back."

I stared at Leon and gulped, my throat had suddenly gone dry at what Leon had said,"But...Isn't there a way to save it?!"

Just as Leon was about to say something a black haired girl ran in.

"Leon! Is that girl-" Her voice halted as she took in me sitting up.

She was a straight-black haired girl with blue eyes, a green shirt with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. She had black sleeves on her arms and orange fingerless gloves, she also had khaki shorts and a blue belt just over the top. Her white socks reached to just about the top of her legs and she wore orange boots that barely went past her ankle. She wore a cheerful expression and her name was Yuffie.

Than she practically tackle hugged me! She was squealing and asking 'are you alright?!' Over and Over and Over. It seemed she was even more hyper in rea life then the games actually showed.

So I fell back on to the bed as she tackle hugged me. I was lucky when Leon came over and pried Yuffie off of my still recovering body.

Sitting up again I winced as my vision shifted and I nearly fell back to the bed. Leon and Yuffie helped me to stay sitting up, Yuffie apologized several times to which I responded with eager,"No problem!"s.

Back to the matter at hand I grew somber and asked Leon my question once again, which made him look uncomfortable, which made me frown.

"Leon..."

He stared at me and sighed, looking resigned,"You're going to have to wait for Sora."

He crossed his arms and looked away while Yuffie continued being jittery and her plain old hyper self but I had to ask another question.

"Well...Wheres Sora then?!"

Just as I thought that however, another thought ocurred to me. What about my friend, Haley? Xaldin must have her, and I have to save her!

Leon continued on answering as if he never noticed my inner turmoil,"He's on a world far from here." He must have noticed the dismay on my face because he hastened to add," We did hear from Sora earlier though! He said he would be coming after he was done saving the world he was on."

This made me feel better and I laid back on the bed to think.

So If Sora was out saving worlds that would mean the Organization was up to no good, right? Of course this was true though, I mean after all Xaldin had no doubt kidnapped Haley. What other proof did I need?

Despite being stuck in these Kingdom Hearts worlds I was somewhat happy that I would get to meet one of my favorite characters off all time.

Leon went out for a "business meeting" of some kind and left Yuffie with me but it didn't matter, because talking to Yuffie made me happy and hyper. I guess her mood was really infectious!

We talked for just about the rest of the day and even when Leon came back we still talked. Leon didn't seem the least annoyed, in fact he seemed even amused. Eventually we even got Leon to join in our conversation. Despite being stuck here... I thought that was the happiest I'd ever been in a long time.

**Soooo how was it?! Was it as good as I thought? Are you wondering whats next? Are you yearning for Sora and perhaps Riku to make an appearence? Why am I asking so many questions?! **

**Well I'm going to try to work both Sora and Riku into this fanfic!(just because it wouldn't be Kindom Hearts without these two lovely heroes)**

**So...I want people to Read and Review! Can Y'all do that?! x3 **

**I shall update again soon! But I don't know how soon because I have school..**

**BYE BYE KITTIES~~~**


	4. Big Trouble!

**I hath returneth!**

**...I can't speak Shakespear Q~Q**

**Oh well, so...I'm introducing a few more people this chapter because as someone noticed Merlin wasn't in his house. I don't know when my character shall meet Sora but have faith! She'll meet Sora soon but first she's gonna be in a little trouble of her own. ;3**

**Sonic: Just continue on with the story already!**

**o.o Oh my flabbergasted gods! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!-shifts into Amy and glomps Sonic-**

**Sonic: WHY MEEE D': -runs around trying to pry Amy-Me off-**

**Because we love you! 3-hangs on as if my life depends on it-**

**Sonic:WHY?!-runs around more, around trees, up mountains and down them, then starts running around a huge lake in circles-**

**BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**Cream:-stares in shock-I guess I should do the disclaimer...o.o**

**Cheese:Chao Chao! (That sound is right, huh? XD)**

**Cream: If AB Girl owned Kingdom Hearts I'm pretty sure Xaonort would be defeated by now so no she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts ~^.^~**

**Cheese:Chaaaaao!-waves his little arms about as Cream cuddles him-**

**(P.S. Sorry I haven't shown up in a while! D: School is really stressful . )**

Piercing light forced me to open my eyes and I stared up at the ceiling sleepily, I was thinking about going to school and...

Wait a minute!

I was fully awake by then and I shot up in to a seating position to look around me. The familarness of the house startled me but the events of the last couple of days took shape in my mind and I remembered where I was and how I got here.

"Hohoho!"

My head jerked up and I looked to the center of the room where smoke had appeared, a second later when the smoke disappeared an old man was in its place. This old man had a blue dress robe and a light blue wizards hat, he also had a beard and glasses. Oh he also had light blue shoes on his feet and a wand in one hand.

Of course I stared at this old man with my mouth gaping open but the man put a stop to this by saying,"why are you staring at me? I don't look that weird do I?"

I flinched and mumbled an apology but Merlin acted as if he didn't care as he introduced himself. Since I already knew who he was I looked around the house for Leon and Yuffie and even for Sora, so I was quite disappointed when I didn't see him here.

Of course Merlin noticed my wandering eyes and asked me,"Are you looking for Leon and Yuffie?"

His voice was jolly and I found myself smiling at the old wizard, I was not the least surprise that he knew I was looking for them.

"Yes, I am. Where are they anyway?"

"Leon is at a meeting but Yuffie went to go meet a friend of theirs," Merlin stroked his beard as I stood up. Merlin complained that I wasn't ready yet but I seemed well enough, right? I didn't even ask how he knew I was injured or anything, after all it wasn't far fetched that Leon and Yuffie would tell him about my... mess up.

"Oh come on Merlin! I'm just fine." I started to walk to the door but stopped when Merlin told me to. Wondering if there were heartless around I stared out of a window. It was just as I expected. There were shadows staggering about and attacking people, this must have been why Sora was coming. Not to help me, but to save Hollow Bastion. For some reason this made me disappointed and I shook my head to rid it of that feeling.

Seems I'm just another hopeless fan-girl, I frowned to myself at that thought.

I turned to Merlin here, my eyes had colored to bright green, signaling my slight anger.

"What are these heartless doing here?!" I asked without thought of keeping my voice low.

"Ah, I see you know about these heartless?" He took off his glasses and puffed on them, fogging them up. He then took a bit of his blue dress robe to the glasses and started cleaning them.

"Yes, I do. Now what are they doing here?!"

If this was anything like the games the heartless would have long since vanished from this world. So something was off, Sora should have long since beaten Ansem and the Organization members should have long since been gone. I thought back to Haley's capture and wondered why Xaldin had taken her, I couldn't think of a reason why she'd be useful...

All the while Merlin had been talking and I just now tuned in to what he had been saying,"...After Sora defeated Ansem it had been a couple of years." Merlin was now waving around his hands to help describe what he was saying. I had started zoning out of what he was saying when it became clear that most of it I already knew about. What was also apparent was the fact that the games were what had already happened. When Merlin didn't say anything about Xehanort this put me on the defensive. Could it be that these heartless were here because of Xehanort? Could Dream Drop Distance have not happened yet?

However as I thought that I knew that wasn't the case. If this was Dream Drop Distance I'd be in the dream worlds, right? All of this was entirely confusing!

I heard something crash and Merlins exclamation of "Oh No!" and looked behind me, towards a table where a plate had fell from and crashed on to the floor. On top of the table was a heartless, the one commonly known as a "Shadow." Upon seeing the heartless several other Shadows popped up from the floor making it seven in all!

A couple lunged at me and I fell backwards with a screech. When those two drew close they both disappeared in a puff of shadows, smoke, and stars and I looked towards Merlin.

"Go! I'll hold them off!"

And Merlin started fighting them as I ran out.

Honestly, I hadn't expected Merlin to be able to fight heartless, being the old wizard that he is. But I didn't dare question him and I ran without looking back.

Heartless appeared on either side of me as I took these steps two at a time, trying to outrun the heartless. It was as I was half way to the other side of a bridge made of concrete I realized where I was running to. I staggered to this huge door on the other side of the concrete bridge and banged my hand on the door.

"Help!"

I called for help and banged on the door but no one came, my cries became more desperate as I looked behind me and saw the heartless coming ever so close. Finally accepting my fate I froze and waited for the Heartless to turn me into one like them. As the first Heartless leading the hoard jumped up and lunged at me I felt hands grasp my shoulders and jerk me backwards. Into the safe haven of the place beyond the gigantic door. Not yet looking behind me I watched as the door sank into the ground and watched as a heartless tried in vain to reach through with grasping hands. Its arms were crushed by the door and the arms turned into shadowy smoke, no doubt the whole heartless had been destroyed by the door.

Finally I looked behind me and my eyes widened at the appearence of Aerith. Aerith was very much like they portrayed her on the games, her hair was brown and tied in to braids with a pink bow tying her braid together. She wore a pink dress which had buttons that were all buttoned except the last two and she wore boots that went past her ankles. Her eyes were green and held calm and sincerity. It was clear to see that anyone would like this young lady at first sight. A great and loyal friend that could make anyone feel worthy of their selves.

Aerith smiled and said,"I would tell you my name but it would seem as if you already know."

I blinked and stared at her and saw what escaped me the first time, wisdom was tinged in her eyes.

"H-How did you know?" I stuttered as I didn't think anyone would guess that I knew them.

She smiled kindly and said,"I can tell you don't belong here, you belong in the world that only thought we were mere dreams. Am I correct?"

My eyes widened in shock as I thought, she got all of that just by looking at me? I don't think even Merlin could tell!

Aerith starts to walk away before looking behind herself at me,"Please follow me. I'm sure Leon and the others would like your presence."

I followed her, my shoes making dull clacks against the concrete ground and I winced at the sound. I crossed my arms as a shiver crawled up my neck. I had the strongest feeling that I was being watched, it made me so uneasy!

It seems Aerith noticed my uneasy feeling and whispered,"Don't fall behind. The only reason they haven't made an appearence is because you're not alone."

Wait, who? I started to ask that when we decended a few steps and walked in to this room that had computers in it. I recognized this room as the place where Sora and his friends went to Tron's world the second time. Just about everyone was there, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and even Cid. But no Sora.

Again that same hollow feeling of disappointment but I quickly squashed that feeling, knowing it wouldn't do me any good.

Cid looked like he did in the games of course and he acted like he did in the games too. He was an old man that had his arms crossed and he had blue eyes that were kinda harsh. He wore a white T-shirt and blue kinda poofy pants with grayish socks extending from the pants and down to his feet. Where his feet were he wore a pair of black shoes. And to top it all off he wore a brown band around his waist.

"So who is this girl?"

Cid narrowed his eyes at me, suspicious. Like he thought I was a bad guy in desguise. But it wasn't that that ticked me off, it was that he called called me a girl.

I crossed my arms now and frowned,"This girl has a name, and its Chelsea!"

Cid arced his eyebrows and said,"A fiesty one at that! Name's Cid, girl."

My eye twitched and I glared as my temper flared.

Leon, however, grabbed Yuffie and they began to head out with Cid and Aerith in tow and I began to follow them before being stopped by Leon.

"Stay here, you'll be safest here."

Chills crawled up the back of my neck again as the sensation of being watched returned, the sensation was more powerful than ever.

"Don't leave me here, please!"

I didn't care that my voice took on a begging tone, I just knew that once they leaved something bad would happen. At least if I could go with them nothing bad would happen to me, or so I thought. I want to at least go out and wait for Sora to come but Leon shook his head as Aerith sent me a sympathetic look.

"Trust me, its safer here than out there. Where the heartless could get you faster than we'd be able to get to you."

I vaguely realized that Leon talked more then he did in the games for a man of few words. With this realization I also realized that they were indeed leaving me here, to fend for myself. While this was kinda extreme of me to say but hey, I was scared. Maybe even a little paranoid.

I watched in fear as Leon and everyone else walked out of the room. I followed them out of the room then stood outside watching as they left. Sighing I entered the room again to wait for them. Sitting down on to the cold, hard concrete floor I faced the entrance and stared out trying not to let fear get to me.

There was no way to tell what time it was, it could have been seconds, minutes, heck it could have even been hours. I had no way to tell though, I just had a terrible conception of time.

I was starting to doze off, my eyes slid closed, once, twice, then they snapped open when I heard a voice...A voice I'd dreaded hearing.

"Well Well Well...Here you are girl."

**OHMEGOSH! I finally finished! Did I do good? This chapter has more words then the last few chapters did! :D**

**Sonic: Yeah its uh...-coughs-Lame.**

**Don't make me turn in to Amy and glomp you again e.e**

**Sonic:Um what?! o_o FINE! Your chapter is awesome!**

**And?**

**Sonic: So is your story?**

**SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!**

**Sonic:I LOVE YOUR STORY! D':**

**Thank you ~^.^~**

**Cream:-giggles-Can I say it?!**

**Aww...Cute. Sure you can Cream!**

**Cream: Read and review please!**

**Cheese:Chao!**


	5. Ventus

**I feel very awesome... I know just what I'm doing this chapter :3**

**So thanks for everyone being able to keep up! **

**Where is Sora you guys might be asking? Wells Chelsea will meet him sometime and SPOILER ALERT, I was gonna have Sora save Chelsea in this chapter because Im his fan girl and all but I decided to have someone else do that 3**

**Wait a minute...-looks around-Dont tell me Sonic gave me the slip?**

**Cream: Didnt you make Sonic disappear, saying you liked Shadow better?**

**Oh yeah I did didnt I? o.o**

**-uses my authoress powers to make Shadow appear and glomps him-**

**Shadow:What the hell?!**

**Shadow, I claim you as mine! 3**

**Shadow:-staring at me with unseen eyes-**

**Shadow? o.o**

**Cream:How romantic...**

**Cream? Please do the disclaimer 3**

**Cream: Alright! ABGirl does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did I'd fear for the lives of the organization members.**

**Cheese: Chao! Chao!**

Fearing the owner of that voice I turned to look behind me and my eyes caught the hard eyes of Xaldin, Organization member three. Standing up I took off towards the exit only to have Xaldin appear from a dark portal in front of me. He grabbed my arm as I slid to a stop.

"Let me go, Xaldin!"

His grin was pure evil and I realized that he'd never introduced himself, I wasn't even supposed to know who he was! I inwardly cringed with noticing my screw up.

"Now I wonder...How do you know my name?"

His grip on my arm tightened and I winced,"L-Let me go!"

Xaldin pulled me close and whispered in my ear,"You want to save your friend don't you?"

This stopped my struggles to be released and I stared at Xaldin, fire lit in my eyes as I noticed he was toying with me. Of course he'd know I'd want to save Haley. My mind turned over solutions in my head, after all I didn't want to be a prisoner of Xaldin but I also have to save Haley...

My voice was low as I said,"Return Haley...Or else!"

Xaldin's laughter was pure torture, it nearly made me jerk away. Not like I could have with his grip on my arm being so tight.

"Return her to what? There's nothing left of your world. Its been absorbed in to the darkness!"

Again that ear piecing laugh. My wide eyes looked around, looking for a way out. I vaguely wondered where was that light that saved me two times so far? Then I chatised myself for thinking that light could save me and I briefly wondered if I had imagined both times. But the way Xaldin talked it was clear that the last time had been real. Which meant the dream had been real too, in some way.

"You're lying!" I threw myself backwards trying to rip myself away from his iron grip, I thrashed and his arm tightened.

My fear had completely evaporated and I stared at Xaldin with hatred in my eyes,"I'll never forgive you! Never!"

Xaldin merely laughed and said,"Yes...Thats right, give in to the hatred and darkness you hold inside!"

I realized a second too late he was trying to provoke my anger, my hatred. The darkness pulsated in my head and my heart. Wincing I clutched my head with one hand, since he held my other arm. My knees nearly gave in as the darkness increased ten fold. I didn't remember the darkness being this hard to control! But it was...Oh it was. The darkness made me want to do things I other wise would never have thought about doing. It made me want to fight. To destroy. Maybe this was how Sora felt in my dream...The darkness had gotten to his heart, I had to fight this! For everyone!

But it was too hard... I looked at Xaldin starting to sway. No...I couldn't just faint here. If I did I'm sure the darkness would win, I'd be lost. Even as I thought this though I felt the darkness consuming my mind and turning my heart dark. I was rapidly losing this battle.

Strangely I wasn't even sorry, the darkness had long since consumed my emotions, I felt myself changing with each minute and still there was no light to save me. Maybe the darkness consumed that too?

I didn't have no choice but to call for help but my voice was only a whisper,"Someone... Anyone... Help."

My knees finally gave way and I fell to the ground, no longer able to support my weight. Vaguely I realized that Xaldin no longer held me by the arm. Though it wasn't like I could save myself, I was too far gone.

It was as my head hit the ground and my eyes fluttered close I heard a familliar voice that I shouldn't have known.

"The darkness won't have her!"

I groaned and opened my eyes then winced and closed them again. My head was pounding and my heart ached for some odd reason. Remembering what happened my eyes snapped open and widened.

Thats right... I was fighting the darkness, Xaldin had very nearly gotten what he wanted. Thats what I realized he wanted, to have the darkness in my heart over power me.

Wait...What happened afterwards?!

I looked around and realized I was in Merlins house, hearing whispers I looked towards the circular table. Leon, Merlin, Yuffie, and Aerith were there whispering. Along with this other boy I found familliar.

"S-Sora?"

It was a whisper but the boy heard and he turned around. I was shocked beyond belief, because this wasn't Sora, no...It was Ventus!

A piercng pain went through my head and I clutched it with both hands, whimpering. A worried look filled Ventus's ocean blue eyes and he hurried to my bed side. Placing a hand on my head he used cure and I felt instantly better.

I lowered my hands and looked at Ventus,"Thanks V-"

My lips were on the verge of saying Ventus's name but I had froze, remembering that no one may know that I would already know them. Only Aerith knew so far and I'd rather not explain how I knew.

Ventus had a kind smile and a somewhat worried look still in his eyes as he whispered only to me,"Its okay, Aerith already told me."

I looked at Ventus greatfully, glad I wouldn't have to hide the fact that I knew everyone from him. Ventus sat beside me and we both watched Leon and the others talk, they had not notice that I was awake yet and I doubted that they would for sometime. It seemed like what ever they were talking about was important.

"What are they talking about Ventus?"

Ventus grinned and said,"Call me Ven, and they're talking about Sora. They said Sora would be here soon."

"Oh really?"

This was bad, really bad! I couldn't just sit and wait here forever. Who knows what they're doing to Haley and who knows? Maybe I'd find other friends of mine around these worlds some where.

As if Ventus noticed my inner turmoil he asked,"Whats wrong?"

My voice was a whisper as I said,"I can't just wait for Sora any more. The Organization people have my friend. And I have a feeling they will come for me again"

Ventus nodded as if he understood, then a twinkle lit in his ocean blue eyes which gave me the feeling that he had an idea.

"We could just give them the slip."

I stared at him not exactly comprehending what he meant,"What do you mean?"

"You want to save your friend don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then lets just leave, I'll protect you from the evil Organization members!" He crossed his arms and grinned with that same twinkle in his eyes, but there was something else that I couldn't identify too.

And for some reason my heart flipped at his statement, I had to wonder why.

Smiling shakily I replied,"when will we?"

Ventus smiled and said,"tonight. Until then, wanna come with me?"

Here Ventus stood up from the bed and held out his hand to me, to which I took happily.

We walked out of Merlins house and it was a while yet before I realized he was still holding my hand, but I didn't care. This was strange. I had always liked Sora more, I was Sora's fan girl after all, right?

But Ventus was so sweet, kind, and cheerful. I frowned and thought, but hes similar to Sora, right?!

"Whats wrong?"

Ventus stared back at me and smiled kindly, cheerfully. And maybe it was this reason why I gave him a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and grinned.

"Nothings wrong Ventus!"

His arms wrapped around me and it was only then I realized that the sun was rapidly heading towards the horizon. It would be dark soon but I didn't want this to end for some reason. Looking up into Ventus eyes I saw something there that I still couldn't for the life of me Identify what it was.

"W-We should get going." He looked at the sky as we both noticed it was dark.

"You're right..."

I started walking then stopped realizing what this would mean. I would not have a normal life for a long time! Possibly forever. My body shook with this knowledge and Ventus stared at me in concern. He knew why I was acting like this, for it shown in his eyes.

Ventus walked in front of me and grasped me by the shoulders,"You will have your life back! I promise!"

"R-Really?" My hazle eyes were wide as I stared at him.

"Of course."

**So what do you guys think? I wasn't working too hard on this chapter but hopefully it was good anyway. **

**Shadow: I think it was pretty good.-he winks-**

**-turns into a female hedgehog and swoons-**

**Cream:Okay then?o.o**

**Cheese:Chao Chao!**

**So Read and Review! Tell me what you think! ~^.^~**


	6. The Journey Officially Commences

**AB GIRL HAS RETURNED! Party time!...And all that XD Okay. So Chelsea has met Ventus and they are apparently leaving without Sora? What do you think will happen in this chapter? HUH?! **

**And where does Riku fit in all of this?! I am admittedly doing this story from the top of my head x3 But in this chapter something surprising will happen. Lets just say this chance meeting was inevitable.**

**I decided to let Cream and Shadow go back to their world until I needed them. And I probably will, because for some reason Egg-man keeps showing up without my consent.**

**Egg-Man: I will get my revenge!**

**Well speak of the devil...**

**Egg-man:I will win the next game girl!**

**YOU SUCK AT POKER! -crowd gasps- Oh didnt you know? Egg-man plays poker ;3**

**Speaking of...-drags Egg-man away to play Poker-**

**Egg-man: I WILL WIN! -yells mute as he is dragged away-**

**Amy: Its not that shes a good player... Egg-man just sucks that bad ._.**

**-yells-AMY, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Amy: FINE! AB Girl does not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much she wants to!**

We were walking towards an isolated part of Hollow Bastion when I remembered how I never asked Ventus about Aqua or Terra. My foot steps colliding in time with my heart I gave him my question and watched as he paused briefly.

"Well actually they're with Yen Sid."

"Really? Why?"

Ventus smiled as if looking at a sudden memory and he did not speak for a few moments. Me being me I decided to give him these few moments, because I realized all too well how much it hurt to lose your past. And to lose so much of yourself in the process...

When he did answer I was somewhat startled,"They're only training." He stopped talking and I assumed this would be all he would say so I opened my mouth to fill the air with silence. Apparently he felt the same need so he also said,"Sora's surpassed them so they want to get stronger."

I smiled and thought, It seems Sora's not the only competitive spirit here...

Ventus turned his head to look at me and asked,"So what was it like on your world?"

My world... I felt a longing so fresh it rippled through me, a pain split my body in two. I didn't expect this nor did I want to feel like this. I wanted to go back to my world. But that was the core of the problem wasn't it? My world was stuck in the darkness and unless we stopped the Organization 13 then I would not only not have a home but me and possibly my friends would be lost to the darkness. No pressure right?

I didn't tell Ventus any of this. I merely said,"It was beautiful, despite the chaos."

As if Ventus sensed my turmoil he sent me a sympathetic look and I turned my head away, unwilling to look weak in front of him. Especially not in front of him.

My feet quickened and soon Ventus was having to jog to keep up with me when I noticed we were far enough away from everyone to not raise suspicions I turned to Ventus and asked the question I had never thought of asking before now.

"You've got your set of armor but how do you expect me to survive up there?"

Looking up in to the sky I hoped beyond hope that he didn't expect me to go with out a suit or armor or anything. Laughter sprang free from Ventus and my head snapped towards him. I was shocked that he was making light of all of this.

Of course that was his specialty, I thought in appreciation. To remain cheerful even in hard situations.

"I brought you armor too!" Then he pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to me. Me being the fan girl I am took the armor piece with trembling fingers. carressing the armor with one hand I marveled at the design.

Ventus laughed again,"You act like you've never seen armor before!" As if realizing what he had said his face pales and he mumbles an apology. But I didn't care because how could I care?

Ventus was the sweetest guy in existence and I was relieved to have a friend amidst all of this confusion.

He took the armor piece from me and asked,"Where do you want to clip this?" His hand hovered over places on my body, my shoulders, over my heart, and even on the sides of my pants.

For some reason my cheeks heated and I snatched the armor piece from him with a mumbled," I-I'll do it myself!"

I clipped the armor piece to the front of my shirt, over my heart. For some reason it seemed fitting, maybe because I'd always had a sort of fascnination with the heart? Not the human physical heart per say but the heart of emotions, the part of you that holds who you truly are. Yeah maybe I was different than everyone else with my way of thinking but I'd rather be different instead of being myself.

Ventus started to say something but then his eyes stared at something over my head and confusion clouded his eyes. Expecting the worse I turned around and gave a cry of alarm when I noticed that it was Aerith behind me.

Aerith said,"I'm sorry Chelsea." Before turning to Ventus and me as a whole,"What do you both expect me to tell Sora when he comes?"

Ventus stared at me with a silent question in his eyes and I sighed responding with a whispered,"You may."

With this out of the way Ventus turned back to Aerith, crossed both arms behind his head and said,"Just tell him the truth, that we couldn't just sit back and wait for him!"

Thinking to myself I wondered for a second if Sora would be frustrated over this but then I squashed that thought and stared in shock as Aerith moved in for a hug. Never in my life would I have expected a hug from Aerith, I mean... She was just so composed! Usually.

Akwardly I returned the hug and watched her move from me to Ventus and whisper something in his ear. Ventus responded by returning her whisper and flashing her a cheeky grin. For some reason this made me want to retaliate, I felt like they were talking about me. Don't ask me how I knew. I just did.

Looking up into the sky I watched as a star appeared in the sky. That must be Sora! I realized with conviction. He was saving a world and would be here in Hollow Bastion soon, not that me and Ventus were waiting around for that.

Aerith knew what I was thinking and she smiled a serene smile,"I'll pass along the message for you both."

"Thank you Aerith!" As an after thought I added,"You guys were so good to me, I don't know how I'll be able to pay you both." Sheepishly I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

Aerith grew serious just then, her eyes clouded over and she said,"Just save your world and get away from these Organization members. Thats all we could ask for."

I went to say something but Ventus butted in and with that cheeky grin of his said,"I'll keep her safe so we can save her world! Just watch Aerith!"

Aerith sighed in what seemed like relief, she responded with,"Please do."

Aerith watched us as we both walked further on, a few steps was all. We didn't want to hurt Aerith somehow with our armor transformations.

I was curious to see what my armor looked like and my fingers fluttered over the armor plate at my heart, almost absentmindedly I watched Ventus shift into his armor. It was still so very strange. I could hardly believe that this would still be my life for a long time. Even now after everything I've been through I could hardly believe that I would have armor like Ventus's, like Aqua's, heck even like Terra's.

But my doubt melted away the instant I hit the armor plate over my heart and I shifted in to my armor. My armor was similar in style to Aqua's except the colors were black and white. My suit of armor was mainly black with white lines going down the lengths of my arms and the lengths of my legs. At the palms of my hands the lines pooled into big white circles. And it was the same way with my feet, the lines pooled into circles on the tops of my feet.

Ventus looked me up and down approvingly, well more like looked my armor up and down approvingly. This knowledge sank like a rock in my stomach but I forced a shaky smile on my face all the while trying to discern why I've been feeling like this lately.

"Shall we go?" It was then that I noticed Ventus already had his vehicle out and was on it already.

Sucking in a sharp breath I realized something and paled.

"Ventus haven't you guys used your keyblades to summon vehicles? How do you expect me to have a vehicle then?"

My eyes were wide with apprehension but Ventus gave me that easy going grin of his, it told me that he knows I can do it.

So I closed my eyes, held out my hand, and concentrated. For a few minutes nothing happened but then I felt a tingling start from my arm down to my hand and felt rather than saw something form. Opening my eyes I saw the keyblade form. The keyblade was similar in style to the Oblivion key blade except the keyblade was white and there were black gems addorned to parts of the keyblade and there was a yin-yang symbol as a key chain attached to the handle. The name to this keyblade came easily to my mind.

_Balance Keeper_, it didn't take me long at all to have this name imprinted into my mind.

Ventus grinned and said,"That keyblade looks fantastic!"

I tapped my foot impatiently, stared up into the sky and winced when I noticed I didn't know what time it was. Ventus noticed this and motioned to my keyblade and than to his keyblade vehicle and I nod in understanding.

Throwing my keyblade up in to the air it comes back down as a vehicle. It was a simple onyx colored vehicle. Jumping on I looked to Ventus, impatiently tapping my foot to the flooring of the vehicle.

Of course he noticed this and said,"Well lets go already!"

He zoomed off in to the night sky but it took me a good few moments before I could get the hang of my keyblade vehicle. Back home it'd never take me but a few minutes before I could drive something. With wheels any way. Driving a keyblade vehicle was harder!

But once we were outside of Hollow Bastion it gradually became easier for me to drive the keyblade vehicle. Ventus came up beside me and asked me which world I'd like to go to next. I considered this question seriously, then saw a world not to far from us.

"Lets go to that one!" I pointed to the said world, even though we were near it I couldn't tell anything about it. Although from this distance I could tell that it was familliar.

"Alright well lets go," and then he zoomed off again on his vehicle, except towards that seemingly isolated world this time. All the while I was following behind trying my best not to screw up.

**So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Why doncha tell me! I think I was more detailed in this chapter than in other chapters so I do feel awesome about that! XD**

**Egg-Man:-crying on the ground-**

**Its a fudging game, get over yourself e.e"**

**Amy: And as usual here we go again...**

**Amy dont you agree?! I mean its just a game! D:**

**Amy: Well some people are very competitive!**

**You're not on my side either? Q~Q-runs into my room crying, slams the door-**

**Amy:-litteral face palm-Such a drama queen... Any way since AB Girl isn't possibly gonna be back for a while I guess I have to say it. Read and Review, please! ~^.^~**


	7. Dwarf Woodlands

**Okay yall remember when I said Im doing all of this from the top of my head? I now know what the exact main problem of this story is and it will be revealed this chapter! Subtlely anyway I'm not just gonna out and out tell you but part of the organizations plan...Will be in this chapter though you probably won't exactly know what it is x3**

**-sees a tails doll-Evil...e_e**

**-kicks the doll over the moon-**

**Tails:Um...Why did you kick a doll of me over the moon? o.o**

**Oh...Tails is here. THIS IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT! D: -flees-**

**Tails: What the heck? o.o"**

**Cream:-holding Cheese, while rubbing her eyes-Tails? Its bed time, what are you doing here?**

**Tails:-walks over to Cream-Im sorry, it seems the Authoress freaked and ran off.**

**Cream:-shakes her head sleepily-Thats nothing new.**

**Tails:-nods-I guess so.**

**Cream:Come on Tails!-she tugs on Tail's hand-**

**Tails:-starts to follow than stops-I should do the disclaimer first or the Authoress will be mad.**

**Tails: AB Girl doesn't own Kingdom Hearts! If she did, there would be a lot of romances... And chapter books, and cartoons and...**

**Cream:Tails!**

**Tails: Oh right...-they walk off in to the sunset-**

Ventus was surprised at my ability to ride my keyblade so quickly. He'd said that for everyone else, riding our keyblade, summoning it in fact took everyone twice as long. If not more! Obviously my face beamed in response to his statement.

Despite me having complete control over my keyblade there were instances where a little mishap would cause me to lose control. When this happened Ventus would place his hand on my keyblade vehicle and this would; miraculously, calm down my keyblade.

Sending him a apologetic smile, he replied with,"No worries, its kinda hard to control."

Ventus had long since accepted that I wasn't much of a talker. It didn't matter anyway, because Ventus filled the air of silence with his cheerful chatter.

As we neared the barely seen, or barely visible world, I noted wryly. There was a big veil of fog covering this world.

Clutching a hand to my heart I gasped at the pain... The loneliness. Ventus came over to make sure I was okay and my keyblade... It just went crazy!

The tip of the keyblade shined a bright laser beam of light towards the un-visible world, which became not so un-visible now. The fog was still there of course but the fog lifted some so I was able to see what world it was.

_Dwarf Woodlands_, I mouthed the words silently then felt my keyblade buck under me.

Looking down curiously I wasn't even given the chance to discover why my keyblade did that. Because in that same instance my keyblade gave a start then it zoomed towards that world with me on top, as if it had a mind of its own!

I held on for dear life as me and my keyblade plunged through the atmosphere. Than my keyblade vehicle turned back into a regular old keyblade and all of a sudden I was falling through the air. With grasping hands I tried to reach my keyblade even as I continued my descent through the air. I knew that I wasn't able to lose air because I was still wearing my suit of armor; however, I also knew that it was possible for me to die should I hit the ground. It was then that I heard someone call my name.

Turning my head against the pull of gravity was hard but I did. What I saw touched me beyond belief and I had no trouble believing that if I wasn't in this situation right now I would have undoubtedly cried a few good tears. Because what I saw was Ventus coming up faster and faster, trying his best to get to me. There was panic in his eyes with a dash of despair at having me drop out of the air this early on.

Turning my head only slight the only thing I noticed was the thick blanket of snowy fog coming towards me faster and faster. I knew Ventus was still reaching for me and so I turned back towards him and mouthed the word "Sorry".

I just knew there was no way he'd get to me in time and he must have noticed the same thing because the panic in his eyes intensified. The suit of armor I was wearing was making me fall faster and faster, I was rapidly moving away from Ventus and towards the fog which didn't seem to be clearing up. Then I shot through the fog and I was lost.

-T-

I was falling through the darkness. I couldn't tell which way was up or which way was down, was the ground back that way? My eyes glanced side to side then up and down or... What I thought was up and down.

I floated down to the ground, the instant my feet touched the ground, the ground under me turned in to the colorful flooring that had only been seen by Sora and Roxas, the imaging showed me leaning against Balance Keeper looking as if I were in pain, Ventus helped to support my weight to the other side of me. There was an emotion I could see in these statue like eyes however and that was love. There were circles out to the side that held my friends inside, one was a girl named Jade, one was Haley, there were others but they held question marks as if they weren't a part of my journey yet.

A sound made me look up and the instant I did I noticed a person in a black cloak...Obviously one of the Organization XIII members. Briefly I wondered if this could be Xaldin trying to scare me but I discounted it. I knew that he wouldn't be silent, Xaldin's more than likely to be smug and do something dynamic.

The black cloaked person turned and walked off with me running after him, the instant the black cloaked person reached the edge of the circled floor though he vanished. Stopping just at the edge I nearly tumbled over into the great expanse of an abyss that lay out there below. Catching my footing I looked around confused then heard another sound, slowly turning around I watched as colorful stairs appeared in mid air and seemed to be leading upwards: Into the unknown. Staring at the colorful stairs I started to walk upwards, following the way further into the Land of Waking.

It wasn't long before I met the first Shadows. Summoning Balance Keeper I met these heartless head on, doing my best to not injure myself at all. It was a mere seconds later before I realized there was something wrong with these heartless. For one they were quicker than the average shadow. Secondly the eyes were red, not yellow. And lastly they seemed to have inhuman strength, which I found out the hard way.

One of the heartless had managed to get close to me and had grabbed my foot and threw me down the stairs. Though I stopped before either rolling off of the stairs or before I could get too far down. My temper spiked as I jumped up and I stared at the Shadows, asessing my situation. I didn't give myself time to wonder what happened to these shadows nor did I even bother to think about how to defeat these shadows. Not like I could anyway, not with them coming at me with a speed no type of heartless should have.

Looking towards the top of the stairs I made a split second decision. Using my keyblade to block against all attacks I ran, jumped, swerved, anything I could do to get to the top of the steps. At one point a shadow had managed to wrestle my keyblade away from me but I merely grinned and re-summoned my keyblade. I was a keyblade bearer after all, I was able to do this.

I resumed running towards the top of the stairs throwing shadows off on the way. When I got to the top I stepped out onto circular flooring. What showed up under my feet really surprised me. It was an image of Sora, but something was wrong with this picture. Sora looked the same as ever except darkness radiated around him and his eyes were red too, menacing. With my first glimpse of this picture came the darkness, the darkness merely probed at first but then it pounded in my head and spread to my heart. Dropping to my knees I kneeled there and fought the darkness to the best of my ability but it was rapidly consuming my mind and I knew my heart was starting to turn black.

_Where was the light that saved me two times before,_ I thought to myself.

My vision was turning black but I kept on fighting, even as I collapsed, even as my eyes closed, even when I opened them one last time to see Sora right above me.

"Not you too..." I whispered in a hoarse voice when I noticed the darkness radiating from him and noticed his red eyes. Then my eyes fell to his keyblade. It wasn't the Kingdom Key I knew so well, no this was Chaos Rift.

Sora positioned his keyblade above the spot where my heart was and for an instant his eyes changed back to the ones I knew so well. They said 'Sorry'. This all happened in the space of a second before he brought his keyblade down.

-T-

With a gasp and a jerk my eyes shot open and I squinted at the sun shine that was blinding me. Sitting up I looked around, quickly realizing I was in a forest. My memories and thoughts were so scrambled I couldn't tell what was right or true. My mind was exhausted and my heart ached.

_Almost like just moments before I had been fighting the darkness..._ The thought came swiftly and unbidden to my mind and with it my memory also shot into my head, swift as a bullet. I gasped at the quickness and looked over the memories as if they were playing on a movie screen.

"Sora!" I said outloud then clamped a hand over my mouth, quickly realizing that I had yelled that out loud. But then I wondered what the real deal with Sora behaving like this was then a surge of clairy hit me and I just knew. The darkness had control over him.

I knew there was something weird about this. I mean after all, what happened to Sora for the darkness to enter his heart at all? It was like he couldn't control himself at all. It seemed like he had control for a minute there but then... I scratched my head struggling to remember everything that had transpired in my stay in the Land of Waking.

My memories were still fuzzy so I decided to investigate the place I'm in. Looking around the forest my eyes froze on the sky. The sky was very white almost as if there had been a snowy blanket placed over the whole world. Except the fog wasn't nearly as impenetrable looking as earlier. The fog had lessened and I could just barely see the sky, and the sun just barely shined down through the fog. For some reason all of this made shivers race down my spine. Something just wasn't right...About any of this.

Looking down at myself I realized that sometime during the fall my armor must have vanished or it vanished after I fell? My gaze traveled further and I realized I was laying on a field of flowers yet there was no scratch on me. Just to make sure I checked for any kind of wounds and ran my hands down the lengths of my sides. Wondering at this I heard a voice.

Knowing who it is and yet disbelieving it I turn my head to the side and who I see nearly makes my eyes bug out of my head.

**This...I don't for the life of me know, tried to be detailed okay? XD**

**Honestly I think this chapter is longer than most of my others. Can't tell yet though o_O**

**So Read and Review? 3 BE GOOD MY PETS AND REVIEW!**


	8. Betrayal

**Fifteen reviews! I feel so freakin awesome, not words alone can show how happy and successful I am! x3 Next I'm thinking of doing a story about Vanitas... Although I shouldn't think about that now, especially with this story :3**

**Sonic and all of his friends can't be here today because Egg-Mans being a meanie! D:**

**Egg-Man decided to kidnap poor innocent Cream as a hostage and Tails is flipping out over that...I just hope none of them comes asking me for help .**

**So...Since I have nothing else to say I guess I have to do the disclaimer now x3**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Only my own characters!**

The instant I turned my head to look behind me, my eyes practically bugged out of my head. Because the person standing not too far away was none other than Snow White herself. Oh and three of her seven Dwarves. If I remembered correctly these three Dwarves were Bashful, Dopey, and Grumpy.

I was a big fan of the Disney Princess so it wasn't a surprise that my mouth was gaping open.

"S-Snow White?!" My mind could barely comprehend her existence, it seemed that Ventus and his friend weren't just real... But the Disney Princesses were too!

"That's me, but how do you know my name?" Snow White's apple red lips softened into a smile and I decided I liked this woman at first sight, or should I say first meeting?

My thoughts stuttered to a stop as I realized I had just given away that I knew who she was. I wasn't supposed to and I could just about see Ventus being mad at me... Speaking of where was he?

"Don't go near her! She could be a ruffian!" That voice was Grumpy but I didn't care as I jumped up and threw my head left to right then up, wondering what happened to Ventus.

"Now now, that's not how we treat people Grumpy." She smiled then turned to me noticing how I searched the forest,"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes! I'm looking for a friend of mine...Named Ventus?"

Snow White had a sudden spark in her eye as if she knew who I was talking about, she then smiled at me and said,"If that's the case than I know where he's at. Follow me please."

They all walked off while I stood there thinking, This is my life now...

Dopey turned to look at me and shook his too long sleeves and this; miraculously, made me grin. Dopey was one of my favourite Dwarves of all time! So with Dopey taking the lead, because Snow White and the other two Dwarves had long since left us behind, I followed.

"Oh no!" I heard Snow White yell and I ran ahead of Dopey to see what all the commotion was and when I caught up I was confused at first at what was wrong. Then noticing the clearing was familiar I took a closer look and gasped in confusion and surprise. The cabin wasn't there! The only thing that was left were markings where the cabin had just been.

"Our cabin is gone!" Cried Snow White as her Dwarves tried to console her.

"I'm sure everything will be okay,"I smiled to reassure them that I meant it but Snow White's eyes went cloudy and all of a sudden I knew there was worse to come.

"You don't understand! The rest of my Dwarf friends were in there!" And that was all it took. My stomach knotted up in unease and I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out in dismay.

"Then...What does that mean?" I asked uneasily. I was referring to the cabin disappearing but Snow White knew what I meant anyway.

"I don't know..."

Looking around I watched the Dwarves walk to where the cabin was and bow there heads, as if in mourning. I looked to the still foggy sky and knew that all of this was connected somehow. Heck even me ending up in this Kingdom Hearts galaxy had to be connected to this somehow. Maybe the Organization members needed Haley for something after all...

Stopping those thoughts quickly I paced over to the Dwarves in mourning and said,"Don't you worry! I'll find out whats going on and stop this!"

However I didn't know what was going on and we couldn't find Ventus unless... I winced, did he disappear along with the cabin?

The Dwarves congratulated me and I watched as Snow White strolled up to me then whispered,"Ventus was never in the cabin, he wanted to wait outside for you."

This brought a smile to my face and I thanked her for being so nice to me to which she replied with a serene smile and she sent me on my way.

As I walked I had no idea what I was going to do. How would I find out what was going on? How could I stop it? And lastly where was Ventus?! I was uneasy about it all. My neck prickled with the sensation that I was being watched. But a glance behind me proved little. The sensation grew stronger and stronger with each step until finally I noticed there were heartless in the shadows, not just Shadows either. Stopping I glared at the heartless cautiously and summoned my keyblade, Balance Keeper to make sure that the heartless would leave me be.

Maybe the heartless were following a command to not attack me, I thought with a frown, for that would also mean that there master was close by. Right?

Shivers rocked my body as the bad feeling I'd been having for a while escalated and I worked on not getting a panic attack. This is no time to freak after all. Then I noticed the vegetation within this forest grew denser and denser and the Heartless also grew in number but even though I would have undoubtedly lost especially with this amount of Heartless... They didn't attack at all.

Pushing my way through dense overgrowth I burst into a clearing and who I see stops me, cold. It was Jade, she had this wicked smile on her face, it somehow told you she had everything and anything planned. Darkness rose from her body and her brown hair lifted on an imagined breeze. Her blue eyes were suddenly icy and they seemed to hold a hidden malevolence. What stopped my breath cold was noticing the black cloak she was wearing.

Jade's glance settles on me and her smile widened more, it somehow seemed to set me on edge. Like I was a part of some joke.

"So you really are here Chelsea?"

"Yes I am. Why are you here though?!"

Then she laughed and by the gods it was like her very being reeked of darkness, honestly even her laughter set me on edge. Her heart was truly black. I knew this now but still some part of me refused to believe it.

As Jade started walking towards me she continued speaking,"I'm afraid I can't tell you why I'm here but you are a smart girl so I'm sure you'll figure it out." A smirk stretched her face nearly in half when next she said,"The darkness is so tempting is it not? Everyone has a mix of light and darkness, even that Ventus you hold dear. And soon...It'll be you that has no choice but to give in."

I still couldn't believe it when I said,"So you really have given in to the darkness and you really are an Oganization member..."

I couldn't for the life of me recognize my own voice. It was soft and the tone told everything, I was still disbelieving that Jade turned evil.

Jade knew all too well what was going through my head so she gave a smirk, snapped her fingers and disappeared in a puff of shadowy darkness. In her place, behind where she had disappeared Heartless walked from the shadows. I summoned my keyblade, Balance Keeper and readied myself for the attacks of the heartless.

It was too late by the time I realized these Heartless weren't normal. These were the same ones that I encountered in the Land of Awakening. The ones with red eyes, super speed, and super strength... This I found out the hard way as one of them grabbed my keyblade and flung me into a tree.

Climbing to my feet unsteadily I joined the fray again with renewed vigor. Yelling a battle cry I set heart after heart free, my movements became like a blur but I didn't realize there was a heartless behind me until it was too late. I turned around and stared at the Lancer Heartless as it brought its lance down. But then... It disappeared and its heart flew into the sky. Looking beyond the spot where the heartless was my eyes went wide at the sight of Ventus.

**So did I do good? I hope I did!**

**-Egg-man and Sonic burst into the room-**

**Sonic:Get back here Egg-man!**

**Egg-Man: No!I will take over the wooooooorld!**

**Oh my gods... So much for peace and quiet e.e**

**Sonic:-freezes in place and stares at me-Oh crap...Its the Authoress o.O"**

**Egg-Man: Run for your life!-they run out of the room with me throwing bricks at them-**

**Everyones so mean to me v.v D:**

**Sooo...READ AND REVIEW! :3**


	9. Author's Note

**I am soooo freakin sorry that I haven't put up a new chapter in so long! D: I had my internet cut off for months and someone wouldn't pay my internet for the longest ._. But now...Im back! And hopefully soon you guys shall see another chapter that shall be fantabulously awesome! **


	10. Where's the connection

**I don't think I'll be talking much today because I wanna go ahead and start writing this next chapter! :3 By the way...You guys know I have several stories that I haven't finished? And they are just like piling up XD So after I'm done with this one I'll probably go back to them and finish them. Oh they aren't on this website I just wanted to make sure you guys know I probably won't say anything for a while after I've finished this story.**

**-Shadow comes in and I glomp him in hedgehog form-SHAAAADOW! 3**

**-Shadow is nearly bulldozed over-Shadow: What?! Why did you summon me?! **

**Because I wuv you? /3**

**Shadow:Well I dont-crosses his arms-**

**-bursts into tears-WAAAAAAAH!**

**Shadow:-doesnt know what to do, then pets my head-Geez...If you cry itll make me feel bad, so stop!**

**-eyes shining with tears-But...You no love me.**

**Shadow:-freezes and looks away, eyes flashing-**

**What is it Shadow?o.o**

**Shadow:N-Nothing! D-Dont you have the disclaimer to do?!**

**-turns away frowning-Alright...-turns to the audience-I sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts! If I did Im sure itd suck. **  
**(By the by this chapter was left over from before I lost my god dang internet, that's why it seemed like I finished the chapter so fast! XD)**

Ventus practically bull dozed me over in a hug, it was obvious he'd been worried about me but I had never thought he'd be like this. Ventus asked me a dozen questions and I began by telling him everything that happened since we seperated.

His eyes were sad when I told him about Snow White's cabin and her friends disappearing and his eyes were filled with shock when I told him about my friend turning on me. Speaking of... I looked all around the forest for hints of where she might be but if there had been anything to hint us to her presence, it was long gone.

My shoulders sagged when Ventus laid his hand on my shoulder and when I looked at him I asked,"This makes her our enemy now, doesn't it?"

He sighed and I bowed my head, whimpering. Then a thought struck me and I whipped towards Ventus.

Ventus flinched at my sudden change in moods and asked,"Whats wrong?"

I started doing crazy hand signs, trying to get my point across,"All of this is connected! It has to be! Me coming here, Sora being in the Land of Waking, Haley getting kidnapped, our world being sucked into the darknes...Everything! My friend giving into the darkness, my meetings with Xaldin..." My voice had started out sounding like gibberish, it was too fast to hardly comprehend but my voice ended on a soft whisper and my head was now lowered so I gazed at the ground.

Ventus knew very well what I was going through, after all didn't he lose his world at some point? I looked up in shock as Ventus took the two steps needed to reach me and wrap his arms around me. He held me close and stroked the back of my head as if I were a pet that needed coaxing.

"Its okay... Trust me, its okay to be scared but know that I'll always be beside you. Alright?"

My head was laying against his shoulder so my answer was a bit muffled,"Alright." Another thought came to me that had me pulling away and asking,"How did you know I'd be here?"

At this question Ventus scratched his head with a confused twinkle in his eyes as he said,"Well, I followed this light..." Ventus trailed off as if he didn't know what else to say about this subject and I couldn't blame him. Who would know what to say about this light that seems to appear out of no where to protect me? As it was Ventus just stood there awkwardly unable to put into words what happened.

A soft chuckle rolled out of me as I squeezed the top of his arm. Ventus placed his hand over mine and gave it a light squeeze and we stood there for a good few minutes with silly grins ever present on our faces.

The dream I had came back to me in a rush, especially the part where I saw me and Ventus underneath my feet...With that expression in his eyes. I pulled out of his arms just a little bit to gaze into his eyes, I was looking for that same emotion I saw earlier. His eyes were that same ocean blue color and they calmed me slightly just to look at them but... Was there something swirling in those ocean blue depths?

A blush coated his cheeks as I leaned in closer in order to find out what that emotion was but I pulled away at his first sign of discomfort. My cheeks turned red when Ventus stared at me. To keep the silence and akwardness away I started babbling out nonsensical words, though the longer I did the more I started to make sense. Even through out all of this babbling however I felt Ventus burning holes in my head with his eyes. I abrubtly stopped and sighed, preparing to launch into an explanation of some sort.

"We have to figure out why Snow White's cabin and her dwarf friends disappeared or..." I was hesitant on finishing that statement but Ventus was giving me weird looks and so I was forced to continue,"Or more things will disappear." I didn't know for sure if this was true or not of course, it just seemed like thats what'd happen.

A thought came to me, Jade was here. So did that mean that she was connected with Snow White's cabin and her friends disappearing?

"You're right," Ventus sighed and crossed his arms. He appeared to be thinking and his ocean blue eyes clouded over as if he were in deep thought.

I kicked at the ground in frustration then walked to a tree stump a few steps away from us and sat down on it. I started listing stuff in my head that we had to do: Find my kidnapped friend Haley, figure out why Jade turned on me, save Sora, figure out why The Organization wanted Haley and undoubtedly Jade and maybe even me. There was probably more that I wasn't thinking of but the time would come when I'd have to cross everything off of that list. So we might as well take one step at a time, shall we?

Leaning my elbows against my knees I placed my head in my hands. Abrubtly afterward however I heard footsteps, getting closer to the spot I was. I would not look up though even as Ventus sat down beside me.

Ventus asked,"Should we head off of this planet and look for the organization?"

I finally looked up and towards Ventus, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking into the distance but what he saw I didn't know. Just about everything was covered with greenery and vines, with the setting sun everything was starting to darken and become creepy. I knew Ventus was waiting for me to speak but I was trying to think of what to do. After all Snow White didn't have a home now did she? She could live at the castle but the mean old Queen could attack her. I want me and Ventus to rest but without the cabin we really couldn't. Should we just head back to Hollow Bastion and wait till morning? But then what about Snow White and the remaining Dwarves?!

As I was thinking I didn't notice someone come up, nor did I notice Ventus turn to look behind us with a cheerful smile. So I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a cheerful maiden's voice.

"You guys look like you're having trouble?"

"Snow White!" Tuning into what she had said my face fell and Ventus sighed somberly,"We kind of are... We don't know what to do."

"About what, my dears?" Snow White strode up almost elegantly within length of us and smoothing her dress in places she carefully lowered herself to her knees. Snow White didn't seem to mind the fact that she was kneeling in the dirt or that she might get her dress dirty.

I replied,"We need to move on but we can't leave you guys with no where to move."

Snow White's apple red lips widened into a smile and me being me I couldn't help but wonder if there was some joke,"What do you mean that there's no place to live?"

Confused I said,"But your cabin's disappeared. Along with some of your friends."

Sighing I twirled a lock of my hair around one finger but what Snow White said next shocked me,"We'll just go to the castle."

Looking up in surprise I wondered if she could perhaps be lying to make us feel better. But no, there was that spark in her eyes and the startling innocence that surrounded her. A glance to Ventus proved that he was just as shocked as I was, his ocean eyes were wide and then they filled with confusion.

Ventus said, in a voice that only served to mirror his shock,"But what about the queen?! She'll try to hurt you too!"

For a second there I was confused that Ventus knew about the queen but then again maybe the games really were their pasts and Birth By Sleep had already happened. The theory had yet to be proved and I made it a mental note to ask Ventus about it later.

Snow White smiled kindly at Ventus and then said,"The queen's not coming back, she was run off by the dwarves."

Ventus stared at Snow White and then me like he didn't know what to say about that. Crossing my arms against my chest I leaned back against a tree and thought about it. Me and Ventus really had to go if we still wanted to catch Jade and the organization members in their schemes. However if the Queen came back there could be trouble. There were less dwarves than when the queen was run off and it must have took all of the dwarves to do that.

"Please go... If you don't stop them they could try this with other worlds!"

That made up my decision. My head snapped up and I watched Snow White. She was willing to let her world suffer a little more if only so other worlds didn't suffer. Snow White was tough in her own way: _tougher than I'll ever be._

"Chelsea?"

Looking to Ventus I saw the knowing look in his eyes, clearly he knew what my decision was."We have to go, Ventus."

Ventus sighed and drew himself up then crossed his arms behind his head and grinned at me,"I know!"

That was when Snow White got to her feet and enveloped us in a hug and I felt something weird. A sort of fuzziness in my chest, a surge of power lengthening through my body. I couldn't help but think of that light that seemed to help me three times so far.

Before we knew what to do with this situation Snow White drew back,"Be careful."

Ventus replied in a cheerful,"We will!"

I only nodded as I slapped the armor plate over my heart and my charecteristic armor appeared over my clothes. By the time I was done Ventus was already in his. I watched as he threw his keyblade up into the air and it came back down as a vehicle. I threw mine, Balance Keeper, into the air and as it came down I jumped on it, eager to get into outerspace.

And that was when the rumbling started.


End file.
